Adventure of Kion and Kiara
by a6mullins
Summary: Sequel to the birth of Simba and Nala's second cub. Kion and Fuli become more while Kiara and Kovu continue their relationship when an enemy of the past comes back for revenge. Some one my have to make the ultimate sacrifice to the pride lands. Gets intimacy
1. More than friends

Kion left the den to go see the guard in their headquarters. Bunga ask Beshte how many more days will Kion be resting? I don't know little B. Fuli says it doesn't matter for now all we can do is try our best to protect the pride lands without him for now. Ono ask but without Kion the hyenas will over power us? Bunga says Kion? Fuli says Bunga Kion's still resting he won't be awake now. Bunga tells Fuli to turn around. Fuli turns around to see Kion standing there. Fuli smiles and says your awake. Kion ask how's everyone doing? Bunga says good but better now that your back. Beshte tells Kion I haven't heard a roar that powerful in forever. Kion says uh it was powered by somthing else that nearly killed me. Bunga ask what powered that roar? Kion lowers his head and says it was powered by love. Ono ask love? Kion nods his head yes. Beshte ask who would you be-OH. Bunga ask Beshte what? Fuli looks at Kion keeping his head lower looking at the ground. Beshte tells Bunga that it involves Kion and Fuli becoming a pair. Bunga ask **WHAT?!** Fuli walks up to Kion and stands in front of him and ask Kion is that how you feel about me?

Kion says Mufasa told me about different forms of the roar. The regular roar is to clear hyenas out or solve problems. shooter roar to shoot single person problems. thunder roar that is fueled by rage from family member getting attacked and the last one is roar of the Gods which is fueled by seeing your love one being injured. Beshte ask so you used the roar of Gods because fuli was thrown into a boulder and knocked out? Kion answers yes. Fuli hugs Kion and says I like you too Kion. Zazu flew in to tell Kion that Kiara is in the outlands with Kovu visiting Kovu's mom when they got surrounded by hyenas on their way and Simba and Ni are taking on another group of hyenas in the pride lands. Kion and the guard race to the outlands to save Kiara and Kovu.

Kiara was next to Kovu scared wondering what to do. Janja and Shenzi surrounded them and smirked Kiara I heard your brother put himself in a coma after using that roar of his. Kiara snarls my brother will returned soon and when he does you better runaway for good. Janja walks closer to her and smirks is princess Kiara trying to act tough since her brother isn't here to save her. Kovu pushed Kiara behind him gritting his teeth. Fuli found them below and yelled Janja leave Kiara and Kovu alone or else. Janja smirked oh Fuli you think you can stop us without Kion around anymore? Fuli laughs hard at him. Janja ask why are you laughing for? A voice behind Janja and Shenzi said turn around and face your fears. they slowly turned around to see Kion standing there. Kion grabs them by their necks and snarls **now leave my sister and her boyfriend alone or I'll shove you off a cliff!** Janja look at his eyes seeing the flame in his eyes and leaves with the pack. Kiara looks at her brother to see and ask him are you okay?

Kion looks around and says yes. Fuli comes down with the guard to check on them. Kiara ask Fuli what's wrong with Kion? Fuli whispers in Kiara's ear. Kiara widens her eyes and says he's in love with you and the roar changed him some? Fuli answers yes. Kion tells the guard it's time to get back home. Kiara and Kovu talk to Kovu's mom to see how she's doing. Zira ask Kiara how's my daughter in law? Kiara says good my brother's back. I have a question on the roar of the elders. Zira ask what would that be? Kiara ask is their a spirit in the roar that can alter your emotions? Zira answers yes. why? Kiara says his roar is causing him to threaten hyenas serverly when they endanger me. Zira says well I think I may have a solution to that problem. Kiara ask what about love ones? Zira says well that falls on who he loves. You have to tell him that he doesn't have to threaten hyenas to keep them from hurting you. Now for his love interest, she will have to tell him no more using the roar of the gods anymore for me. Kovu says it's great seeing you again mom. I hope that Simba will let you all come back to Pride Rock soon. Zira answers me too son.

Kiara and Kovu return home to meet Simba crossed with her and Kovu for going into the outlands alone. Kiara says I know I disobey you but I had too in order to find out what's wrong with Kion. Simba stares at her for a few seconds before asking what's wrong with him? Kiara answers the roar of the elders has a spirit that makes him enforce the fear to protect those that he cares about. Simba says lets go home and you can explain it on the way. Kiara and Kovu follow him home. Kiara tells her dad I have to go see Kion. Kion was talking to the guard about the roar, when Kiara walked in. Kiara ask Kion? Kion turned around to see Kiara. Kiara grabbed his paw rubbing it and says what Zira told her to say to him. Kion answers okay I won't threaten anymore hyenas to protect you sis, I love you. Kiara walks over to Fuli to tell her what she has to do now.

Kiara walks over to her and whispers in her ear what Zira told her what she has to do. Fuli snarls a little **I have to do what to Kion?!** Kiara whispers in her ear again. Fuli ask why do I have to do that for? Kiara answers if you don't, the next time you get hurt in front of him, he could use the roar of gods and it could kill him. Do you want to go through that? Fuli thinks for a minute and says no. Kiara watches as Fuli walks up to Kion and stops in front of him. Kion ask what are you- Fuli kisses him on the lips for five minutes and says please no more using the roar of the gods over me getting injured. The guard stare at what Fuli just did with their mouths open. Kion answer yes sweet heart I won't use it anymore for you, and returns the kiss.

Bunga ask Kiara why Fuli had to kiss Kion for? Kiara answers the roar of elders isn't just a gift, it's a spirit that has control over you. If it sees the ones you care about get hurt it takes over your body. I had to settle the spirit down so that he can control the spirit and not let it take over his body. Beshte ask why did Fuli kiss Kion? Kiara says Fuli had to kiss him in order to make his control over the spirit more powerful so that he doesn't use the roar of gods anymore, but to prove to the spirit that she loves Kion to command the spirit to listen to him.

Kion tells the guard that he and Fuli are in a relationship now, and everything is gonna change.


	2. Beginning of a Relationship

Kiara was sitting in the headquarters of lion guard talking to them. Kion was nervous about what his dad would say about him dating a cheetah. Kiara ask Kion what's wrong? Kion ask what is dad gonna say about me and Fuli dating? I told him what grandfather told me about what my heart feels. Kiara tells him our dad didn't approve of my relationship with Kovu at first because of what his mom did to our family, until he prove that he would risk his life to save me after I told him I love him and didn't care what dad would say to us. But when Kovu told our dad and Gavin's father what he try to do to me. Gavin was forced to go patrol the pride lands with his dad. Kion ask how will dad take it though? Kiara answers go talk to dad about it. Kion leaves and goes to the den to see his dad.

Nala was talking to Sarabi about Kiara and Kovu's relationship growing. Kion ask mom? Nala turns to her son and ask what is it sweetie? Kion ask how do you feel about me being in a relationship with a cheetah? Nala answers well that depends on who you fell in love with? Kion answers my friend Fuli. Nala sighs and answers your father told me about what Mufasa said to you. Did you get control of the roar? Kion nods his head yes but I couldn't figure out with Kiara going to see Zira.

Nala ask him how did you get control of the roar of thunder Kiara told me that I don't have to use it when I'M furious over hyenas attack her. Nala smirks and how did Fuli take control of the roar of the gods? Kion lowers his head and says she kissed me on the lips and said I don't have to use the roar of the gods just because she got hurt. So you and Fuli kissed smirking. Simba walked into the den to here kissed and ask Nala what happened with Kion? Nala smirks Kion had his first kiss on the lips. Simba smirks oh he did, with Fuli? Kion sighs and says my first kiss was with Tiifu but I didn't fall for her, because I already liked Fuli. Fuli walked off to see Tiifu.

Tiifu heard the news from Kiara that Kion fell in love with Fuli. Zuri ask I wonder what lion/cheetah cub looks like? Fuli answers we're not ready for that yet. But I came here to tell Tiifu don't give up on finding your love. Tiifu hugs Fuli and says thank you. Shenzi walked up to them laughing. Fuli ask you dumb hyenas still don't know the meaning of stay out of the Pride Lands? Shenzi answers I came here to clearfy that you and Kion are dating now? Fuli ask what difference would that make?

Shenzi smirks then we would know how to make Kion surrender in order to save you. Fuli snarls and I can make him blow you past the outlands. Shenzi laughed at her. Kion left to meet up with the guard to check on pride lands. Kovu walked up to them to see Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri and Fuli talking to Shenzi. Shenzi smirk oh here comes Kovu to save the girls. Kovu ask what are you doing here Shenzi? Shenzi answered I came here to tell Fuli that we will be watching her. Kion arrived at the guard headquarters to notice that Fuli's gone and ask Beshte where's Fuli? Beshte answers she left to go see if your dad approved the relationship. Well I guess we better go see where she's at. Kion leads the guard to look for Fuli.

Shenzi left to go back to the outlands. Kion ask Fuli are you ready to start the day? Fuli nods her head yes. Kovu walked with Kiara to the field of flowers to play. Zuri and Tiifu walk on the trail to go see what the herds are doing. Kion and the guard walked around till Ono spotted zebras argueing with elephants over water spot by the pond. The guard listened to both of their cases. Kion and Full realized how to solve the problem. Bunga looked at Kion and Fuli and says you two solved that problem like a marry couple. Kion smirk well we are dating and afterwards we would get married when we're old enough. Janja walked into the pride lands for help.

Ono looked around for another problem to solve, when he spotted Janja walking alone and tells Kion. Kion and the guard race to intercept Janja. Janja tells Kion I have a problem at home. Kion ask what is your problem? Janja answers Upendi day is coming up soon and I was wondering if I could hunt a wildebeest for a Upendi dinner with Shenzi? Kion looks at the guard, then back at Janja and says I have clear it with my dad first. Janja bows his head and leaves. Kion ask the guard what is Upendi day? Fuli answers something to do with love. Bunga answers maybe your parents know what it is. Kion runs off to ask his dad what Upendi is.

Kion arrived at the den to see Nala laying down taking a nap. Kion nudge his mom to wake up. Kion ask mom? Nala stirs a little to see her son Kion. Kion what is it? Kion ask what is Upendi day? Nala ask where did you hear that word from? Kion answers Janja told me it. Nala sighs, Kion, Upendi means love. Kiara found Upendi with Kovu. Kion ask you mean Upendi means the person you fell in love with. Nala nods her head yes, like I found Upendi with your father. You also found Upendi with Fuli. Kion ask his mom can Janja hunt a wildebeest? Nala ask why would Janja ask to hunt for one? Kion answers he wanted to hunt one for Shenzi for their Upendi dinner together. Simba walked in with Ni and Gavin and ask what's going on? Nala tells him what Kion talked to her about. Gavin growled at the mention of Kiara and Kovu finding Upendi in each other. Kion notice this and ask uncle Gavin what's wrong? Nala told him about Gavin and Kovu's mother, Zira. Kion looks at Gavin and says I'm sorry about your mom and grandparents.

Gavin says your sister fell in love with an outsider, and you fell in love with a cheetah. You two can easily fall by losing the one you love. Kion ask what is that suppose to mean? Gavin answers if Kovu died or left the pride your sister would cried all day and night for his return and the same with you and Fuli. Kion thinks about and says yes I would be sad if I lost Fuli, but I would try and move on after her if I can. But for now I try to enjoy time with the ones I love. Kion notice the scar on the side of his face and ask where did you get that scar from? Gavin answers it was from Kovu. Kion ask why did Kovu give you that for. Because he tried to kill me!

They turned to the entrance to see Kiara standing there. Kion ask what? Kiara tells him what Gavin tried to do to her. Kion yells **You Tried To Kill My Sister?!** Gavin answers yes for revenge for my mother. Ni steps in and says Kion you don't have to worry about him because he is order to go where ever I go. Kion ask if Gavin tried to kill my sister why wasn't he exiled for it? Nala answers because I told your father not to but have my dad take him where ever he goes.

Kion ask did Gavin stop attacking Kiara? Kiara answers yes right after I wracked him with a rock knocking him out. Kion ask what did he do for you to hit him with a rock? Kiara looks at their parents who nodded their head and tells him what he did. Kion realized that dream wasn't a dream but a memory. Kion says Kovu saved me and Gavin tried to set him up. Kion ask how did you calm down? Kiara answered Kovu told me to lay down and he held me close to him to relax. Next morning I woke up feeling happy with Kovu holding me and went back to sleep. And that's when we found Upendi in each other. We couldn't live without each other. Kion thinks about Fuli and ask his dad about Janja who agreed to it.


	3. Heat week

Kion woke up to start a new day. Remembering about the talk with his parents, his sister and his grandfather Ni. Kion walked outside the den to go to lion guard headquarters. Kion arrived at the cave to hear Fuli taking about love. Kion ask what's going on with Fuli? Bunga answers Fuli's acting weird today talking about love- Fuli pounced on Kion and says I love you Kion so much I want to become one with you. Kion says okay I will after I go ask my mom about taking a break from the guard duty to spend time with you. Kovu got up and walked to the watering hole to get a drink when Kiara ask Kovu? Kovu turn around to see Kiara standing there. Kovu tells Kiara good morn- Kiara pounces on him and says I love you so much. You've been there when I needed you the most and I want to become one with you forever. Kovu ask what? Kiara giggles at his expression and says I want to become one with you. Kovu says okay but I need to go ask your dad if I can marry you and leaves.

Kion walks into the den when Kovu came up behind him. Kion tells Kovu good morning. Kovu tells him there's something wrong with your sister. Kion ask what's wrong with her? Nala ask what's wrong with Kiara? Kovu answers she wants to become one with me. Kion says same thing with Fuli too. Nala ask you mean they ask you two to mate with them? They both answer yes, what's wrong with them? Nala sighs wondering how to explain to them what they are going through. Kion ask what's wrong with Kiara and Fuli? Nala tells them they are in heat. Kion ask what does that mean? Nala sighs and looks at them not wanting to tell them about what a girl wants when she's in heat. Kion ask mom? Nala sighs again and says Kion, Kovu, Kiara and Fuli are in heat and what they want is for you two to mate with them. Kovu ask is that with every girl? Nala answers yes, I was that way with Simba when I was a cub. Kion ask how did you handle it?

Nala looks around and says your father helped me through it by kissing me and hugging me. Kovu ask is there any way to suppress that desire? Nala shakes her head no. Simba walked in to see Kion and Kovu talking with Nala and ask what's going on? Nala looks at Simba and says we may have a problem with our cubs. Simba ask what is the problem? Nala answers Kiara's in heat with Fuli and they both asked Kion and Kovu to mate with them. Simba ask they what? Nala tells him again. Simba lowers his head thinking about the heat week. Kovu looks at Simba and says I will try my best to stay away from Kiara if you want me too? Kion says the same thing. Simba says no because they will chase you both down and try to force you to mate with them. Kion and Kovu look at each other then back at Simba wondering what to do.

Kiara and Fuli walk in the den and yell Kion! Kovu! you both said you would ask Nala something and come back and mate with us! Simba looks at Kion and Kovu and ask uh Kion, Kovu is there something you forgot to tells us? Kion and Kovu stutter uh...we...uh... told...them...that...uh we...would...mate...uh...with them after...uh we talked to Nala about their behavior. Simba stares at them crossed. Nala whispers in his ear what his mom told him when he was a cub and she went through the same thing with him. Simba sighs and says I have to go check on the pride lands.

Nala sighs again and tells Kion and Kovu to go play. Kion ask his mom what she whispered to his dad? Nala says I told him what his mom told him that girl cubs can't get pregnant. But they will tell you to mate with them for you to prove to them that you do love them. Kovu ask what should we do? Because I don't want to do that to Kiara until we're married. Kion answers same with me. Nala says when that happens then there would be a good chance that they would become pregnant when their older.

Kion walks to the hot tub cave to relax. Kovu walked to the watering hole to figure out what to do about Kiara's desires. Kion got out of the hot tub and sat by the tub when Fuli ask him why you came here all alone? Kion answers I came here to relax and figure out what to do about your desires and why aren't you with the guard? Fuli smirks I told them that I was going to the hot tube to relax for a while but I would be back in three hours or later. Kion gulped at her smirk and said you didn't come here to relax. Fuli walks slowly to him and ask would you want to fill my desires because all I think about is loving you all the time. Kion sits and thinks about it. Fuli stood in front of him waiting for his answer. Kion brings his paws to the sides of Fuli's face bringing her into a long passionate kiss till he fell on his back with Fuli kissing him still. After the kiss Kion and Fuli stare at each other for a moment before Kion rolls Fuli over so she was laying on her back. Fuli lick the side of Kion's face. Kion lowers his head bringing his lips to her causing her to moan in the kiss.

Fuli looks down and back up to Kion with a smirk. Kion kisses her more till she gasp at what she's feeling. Kion looks at her to realize he's in her and kisses her again. Fuli moans Kion through the kiss. Kion wraps his paws around her back. Fuli kisses Kion's lips again. Kion begins to pull out until Fuli pulls him back up to her to kiss him and says I'm not done with you. Kion ask what do you mean your not done. Fuli answers I don't want to stoppp moans Fuli as Kion comes back into her again. Kion says I have to go. Fuli tells him I want to stay like this panting. Kion moans Fuli as he enter deeper. Fuli moans come in me more. I love you so much Kion. Afterwards Kion and Fuli fell asleep in the cave.

While Kovu followed a pathway to the top of Pride Rock to look at the view of the Pride lands from there. Kiara followed him up there to look at the view of Pride lands. Kovu ask Kiara what are you doing here? Kiara answers I know I'm in heat and what I want from you, but you don't have to, even though I would try to force you to do it. Kovu sighs, Kiara I wouldn't do it to you even if you weren't in heat until we're older and married. Kiara smirks you want to do it. Kovu answers back no because Simba would exile me from seeing you.

Kiara tells him that dad understands what I'm asking you to do, because my mom went through it with him and he didn't want to do that to her either even when she begged him to. Kovu answers I'm not gonna do that to you, turning to face her now. Kiara grabs both sides of his face and pulls him on her in a kiss. Kovu breaks the kiss and notice him laying on her. Kiara whispers in his ear and licks the side of his cheek before staring into his eyes. Kovu brings his paws around her body and kisses her lips for five minutes and breaks it. Kiara wraps her paws around his back so he can't get up. Kiara kisses him and gasps breaking the kiss.

Kovu looks at her and kisses her putting his tongue in her mouth. Kiara moans feeling him inside her. Kovu looks at Kiara and whispers I love you Kiara forever. Kiara whispers back I love you too Kovu. Kovu kisses her again more passionate. Kovu lifts up for Kiara to pull him back down and says I want to stay like this. Kovu whispers okay let me- Kiara kisses him and says leave it in and sleep. Kovu pants what? Kiara moans I want to stay like this with you in me. Kovu rest his head on the ground, when Kiara gasp at him going in more waking him at going in as far as he could. Kiara pants that's want I wanted. Kovu moans I love you Kiara. Kiara kisses him again trying to hold him in the kiss longer. Kovu breaks the kiss to stare at Kiara. Kiara moans can we stay like this? Kovu answers no before trying to get up. Kiara holds him down and says stay with me and sleep. Kovu thinks about it and agrees to stay with her and sleep.


	4. Heat week 2

Simba woke up to see Kiara and Kovu gone. Nala woke to see them still gone along with Kion. Nala tells Simba to go look for Kion and I'll look for Kiara and Kovu. Simba looks for Kion in the pride lands while Nala heads down the path leading up to the top of Pride Rock. Kiara woke up to the sunlight shinning on them and wakes up Kovu. Kovu yarns sleepy. Nala arrives at the top of Pride Rock to see the two cubs and says good morning love birds. Kiara and Kovu look at Nala approach them. Nala smirks Kiara are you happy that you filled your desire? Kiara moans mom why do you have to ask that. Nala smirks hey I'm just wondering how you got him to do that to you. I mean I figure he wouldn't do that to you. Kiara moans fine I forced him on me through a kiss. Then I wrap my paws around him so he couldn't get up and kissed all night, okay happy now? Nala just smiles at them and tells them lets go. Nala whispers in Kovu's ear you may not want to tell Simba if you don't want too, but if you do, you may want to tell him she knocked you out.

Hot tub cave:

Kion woke up and ask what happen last night? Fuli woke to him talking and said good morning Kion. Kion ask what are you doing here? Fuli giggles at his expression and ask you don't remember what we did last night? Kion shakes his head no. I came here to relax and then blank. Fuli smirks I came here to become one with you. Kion takes a minute to let that sink in then panics what have I done. Oh no this isn't happening. Fuli grabs his face and kisses it. Kion stands still till Fuli talks. Kion I know you wanted to do that to me. because you pulled me on top of you and rolled me over so you was on top. Kion lowers his head until Fuli kisses his lips making him look at her. and says maybe we would end up doing it again over this heat week so don't feel shame for what we did together. Kion nods his head yes and they both walk out of the cave to head home.

Bunga and the guard sat on the small hill to over see the pride lands waiting for Kion and Fuli to return. Kion ask how's everyone doing? Bunga ask where did you go yesterday? Kion answers I went to the hot tub cave to relax and ended up falling asleep there. Fuli came there to talk to me about her feelings. Beshte ask Fuli did you two do something that you weren't suppose to do? Fuli answers we talked about my desires of loving him. Kion ask Ono do you see any problems? Ono look around till he spotted Janja standing by a tree on the edge of the pride lands and tells Kion. Kion realized Janja ask for permission to hunt a wildebeest for Upendi day dinner. Kion and the guard head over to meet up with Janja.

Janja waited for the guard to show up. Kion ask how many are their that are dating? Janja thinks about it and says twelve couples including myself. Kion looks at the guard and ask would six wildebeest cover it? Janja answers yes, thank you Kion. Janja leaves the pride lands and head back into the outlands. Kion and the lion guard head back home. When Ono spotted giraffe stuck in a mud pool sinking. Kion looks around to see what can pull the giraffe out of the mud without getting drag in. Beshte ask Kion why I can't just try to pull her out? Fuli answers because you would get dragged in instead. Bunga ask would we need an equal size of counter weight to pull the giraffe out of the mud? Beshte answers the only counter size weight of a giraffe would be an elephant. Kion answers Bunga, Beshte your right, Fuli can you go bring one of the elephants here to help pull the giraffe out of the mud? Fuli answers on it and runs off to the elephant herds.

Fuli comes back with an elephant to help. The elephants wraps it's trunk around the giraffe's body and pulls the giraffe out of the mud pool. After the giraffe gets pulled out of the mud pool, Kion and the lion guard continue walking back home. Simba meets up with the guard to see Kion. Kion tells him hi and ask what's up? Simba answers good uh are you helping Fuli through her feelings? Kion answers yes dad I'm helping her through her feelings. Simba walks off to see Nala.

Bunga ask Fuli has a problem with her feelings? Kion answers yes she feels unsure about dating a lion rather than another cheetah. As they were walking past the watering hole. Kion notice Kiara and Kovu laying down talking and decide to ask Kovu what happen last night? Kovu answer I woke up next to Kiara on top of pride rock not remembering what happen. Kion answer me too, but Fuli told me that we became one with each other. Kovu answers your sister told me the same thing, but the only thing was she kissed me and then I black out. Kion answers same to me too. Kovu ask Kion did Fuli and Kiara drug us with a potion?

Kovu says some heat week huh? Kion answers yeah some heat week. Kion heads home to headquarters to sleep Bunga left to spend the night with Timon and Pumbaa. Beshte left to spend time with the other hippos and Ono left to talk to the other birds leaving him alone. Kion lays down and closes his eyes. Fuli walked into see Kion laying down alone. She lays down next to him and puts her head on top of his. Till he wakes up to see her. Fuli I thought you were gonna go lay down on a patch of grass to enjoy breeze outside? Fuli answers him with a kiss on the lips. Kion breaks the kiss and ask you came to love me? Fuli grabs his face kissing him more passionate with their tongues in each others mouths. Kion breaks the kiss and stares at Fuli. Fuli looks at Kion to her body and smirks at him do you want to sleep or do something else?

Kion answers well if your Implying that you want to do that again, I would say your desires want it again. Fuli smirks then come and fill them. Kion kisses Fuli putting his paw around her. Fuli pulls him over her wanting him. Kion breaks the kiss and stares at her for a second. Fuli looks down and back up and pulls his face to hers kissing him again, till she gasp at him. Kion stares at her before wrapping his paws around her. Kion kisses her lips more. Fuli whispers in his ear asking him to.

Kion kiss her again till he goes in further. Causing her to moan in happiness. Kion whispers in her ear, for her to smile at him. Kion begans to get up when Fuli shakes her head no. Kion says I have to. Fuli shakes her head no and pulls him back down. Fuli moans yes Kion. Kion says I can't pull out. Fuli says I don't want you to pull out. Kion kisses Fuli passionately. Fuli feels it unclamp and whispers in Kion's ear. Kion kisses Fuli and pulls out a little before whispering in Fuli's ear for her to nod her head and says let's connect our hearts together again. Kion kisses Fuli again and enter slowly again. Fuli tells him I love so much. Kion whispers in her ear if you want me to stay like this, I will.

Kiara was walking in the den to go to sleep when Kovu whispers to her I'm gonna go watch the sunset at the top of pride rock come join me if you want to? Kovu watched the sun start to set when Kiara walked up next to him to ask why did you ask me to come join you? Kovu looks around to make sure no one is watching them before whispering in her ear making her ask him you want to do that with me? Kovu nods his head but if you don't want to we don't have to and- Kiara puts her paw over his lips and brings his body over hers laying down on her back. Kovu ask are you sure you want to- Kiara kisses his lips and whispers in his ear I want you in me. Kovu kisses her again and slowly enters causing Kiara to moan in happiness.

Kovu kisses her moaning in happiness. Kiara whispers in his ear causing him to ask what? Kiara whispers in his ear again. Kovu looks at her and ask are you sure? Kiara answers yes. Kovu kisses her again pushing further in her. Kiara moans I love you so much Kovu. Kovu looks at her in beauty. Kiara tells him if this is what it feels like when in heat I like it. Kovu whispers well don't think we would be doing this everyday. Kiara kisses him and says I love the feeling of you inside me. Kiara wraps her paws around him to hold him closer kissing him more passionately with their tongues dancing in each others mouths. Kovu whisper ready to go back down. Kiara answer no. Kovu ask why? Kiara whispers don't pull out. Kovu whispers in her ear causing her to kiss him till she felt it and says now you can't because I don't want you to leave me. Kovu says okay I won't ever leave you. till sleep took them both.


	5. Back to normal

Kion and Kovu were laying down by the watering hole talking about the insane heat week how Kiara and Fuli was going through their desires. Kion ask how did your week go? Kovu answers same as yours, why? Kion answers if she makes me do that to her off heat I might want to go on a vacation away from here. Unknowingly Fuli heard and walks back to headquarters to lay down. Kion tells Kovu I have to get back to guard duty with the lion guard. Kovu ask Kion what are you gonna do with Fuli on Upendi day tomorrow? Kion answers I almost forgot about that Kovu, thank you. Bunga was playing watermelon ball with Beshte while Ono watched them. Kion walked up to them and ask are you all ready to get back to, wait where's Fuli? Bunga answers she said she was going to ask you if you were done talking to Kovu.

Kion walks to headquarters to see if Fuli came there and sure enough there she was laying down facing the wall and walks closer to her. The closer he got he started hearing sniffles and ask uh Fuli are you okay? Fuli answers I heard.. sniffle..what you..sniffle..said about.. sniffle..me and..sniffle..you don't want..sniffle to sleep with..sniffle..me anymore. Kion puts his paw around her and takes his other paw and turns her face to look at him, and says I said I was gonna go on a vacation away from here, but I didn't say I wasn't going to take you with me. Fuli ask what are you saying then? Kion brings her face to his kissing her and says I was gonna take you on a vacation with me to have our own privacy. Fuli purrs lowly at him. Ono flies in to tell Kion, Janja and six hyenas are hunting wildebeest in the pride lands. Kion and Fuli walk to their hill to watch them. Kion ask Janja how many have you hunted so far? Janja answers three. Kion says three left to hunt.

After Janja and his band hunted six wildebeest and left. Kion and the lion guard walked around the pride lands. Till Ono spotted vultures attacking a baby baboon trying to get an orange. Bunga picked up a rock and threw it at Mzingo to get his attention. Kion yells telling Mzingo to leave the baby baboon alone. Mzingo smirks oh the mighty Kion come to save a baby baboon. Bunga threw another rock at Mzingo. Mzingo took his pack of vultures away. Fuli offered to take the baby back home.

Ono spotted one of Janja's hyena pack trying to hunt a zebra. Fuli tells Kion to go with the guard to stop the hyena, I got this little guy. Kion raced to save the zebra. Fuli watched the baby baboon in the tree breaking the orange off the tree. Fuli ask the baby you ready to go home? The baby baboon jumped from tree to tree trying to get away from Fuli. Fuli sings to the baby baboon. The baby baboon became in trance with her voice. Fuli told the baby lets get you home. Fuli walked to the cliff where his family was when Mzingo and his team attack them again. Fuli yelled to Mzingo to leave the baby baboon alone. The baby's family came out and started throwing rocks at him, till he left.

Fuli headed back home tried from babysitting the baboon. Kion talked to the hyena about being in the pride lands. The hyena left heading back home. Kion and the lion guard walked back home. Bunga ask Kion how did you handle Fuli's weird behavior? Kion answered take it slow and help her through it. Kion and the guard walked into the headquarters to see Fuli laying there. Kion tells them he was going to see his parents. Simba and Nala were talking to Kiara about Kovu, when Kion walked in. Kion ask what's going on? Simba ask Kion about Upendi day tomorrow. Kion answers yes I know about it. Kion ask what's going on with Kiara? Simba ask Kion about what he did to help Fuli through her problem? Kion answers I just did what she ask, why? Simba ask you didn't sleep with her, did you? Kion looks at Kiara and ask why? Nala answers when Kiara was in heat, she has been asking Kovu to sleep with her every night. Kion says Fuli and me been sleeping together when she wants to but not alot.

Simba looks at Nala who looked at him and said you can't blame them for what the heat week makes girls want to do. Simba sighs and says well Kovu left for a little bit because he felt that I would end their relationship. Kion ask do you know where he would go if up set? Simba answers yes but it's the hot tub cave. Kiara looks at her dad and mom and says If he goes I go with him. Simba looks at his daughter and says no you- Kiara yells if you did it because you wanted to with Mom and Mufasa disapprove of it and ended your relationship what would mom do to stay with you. Nala smirks at Simba our daughter is making it clear that she will follow him every where to stay with him just like me.

Simba looks at the ground for a minute and sighs Kiara you can keep dating him. If you want to be with him you can. Kion ask Kiara do you need help finding him? Kiara answers no I can sniff him out. Kiara walks out of the den to sniff for Kovu scent and leads her to the pathway up to the top of Pride Rock. Kiara walks up there to see Kovu staring at the sun setting. Kiara ask Kovu why you came up here for? Kovu answers to be alone and forget about our relationship since Simba ended it. Kiara tells him he didn't end it. Kovu turns his head to look at her and ask why didn't he? Kiara answered because I made him think about him and mom when mom went into heat and what she would do to be with him.

Kovu no matter what happens between us I want you to know that I will stay by your side through it all, I love you Kovu forever your my mate, so what are you going to do now? Kovu thinks about it and says maybe go lay down and sleep. Kiara looks at him shaking her head no. Kovu says kiss you goodnight. Kiara says your getting warmer. Uh put my paw around you while sleeping to show how we're a couple. Kiara says you are ready showed the pride we're dating. How about showing each other how much we love each other? Kovu ask can we talk about it tomorrow ? Kiara sighs yes.


	6. Day of Upendi

Kion woke up to start the day. Today was the day of Upendi, the day of love. Full was still sleeping so he left to plan the day on what to do with Fuli. First play tag with her. Second play pin ya or pin ya and kiss. Third go for a swim. Four- Fuli walks up to him and ask what are you doing? Kion answers I was planning our day of what to do together today. Fuli whispers in his ears making him nod his head and says if you want to do that yes but I was gonna save that for tonight after dinner.

Fuli tells him your dad wanted to ask you something before you plan out the day today and after that come find me in hot swimming pool. Kion nods his head and leaves to see what his dad needs. While Kion left to see what his dad wanted, Fuli ran to the hot tub cave to go swimming. Simba woke up to start the day of Upendi. Kion ask his dad what he wanted from him? Simba answers what are you and Fuli gonna do today? Kion answers a bunch of things. Simba tells him to do what ever she wants to do today. Kion leaves to go find Fuli.

Kovu woke to Kion talking to his dad about Fuli. Kiara was still sleeping next to him. Kovu got up and left to go catch up with Kion. Kion walked outside to search for Fuli when Kovu called him. Kion ask Kovu what's wrong? Kovu ask him what can I do to show your sister how much I love her? Kion whispered in his ear what his dad told him to do. Kovu thanks him and walks back to the den. Kiara woke up to see Kovu gone and ask her mom where Kovu is. Nala decided to play with Kiara and said he left on a date with Tiifu and begins to walk outside with Simba. Kiara ask Kovu left on a date with my best friend shedding a tear.

Kovu steps in the entrance of the den to meet Simba and Nala leaving. Nala whispers in his ear I told Kiara you left on a date with Tiifu so she's inside crying. Kovu ask why did you say that to her for. Simba and Nala keep walking. Kovu walks into the den to hear Kiara crying in her spot. Kovu shakes his head at Nala telling her daughter that he left on a date with her best friend and walks next to Kiara and lays down next to her putting his paw around her bringing her face to his kissing her on the lips. Kiara opens her eyes to Kovu kissing her on the lips and ask why are you kissing me after your date with Tiifu? Kovu shakes his head no and says I didn't leave on a date with your best friend. I left to talk to Kion about how to treat your girlfriend on Upendi day. Kiara ask my mom told me you left- Kovu answers your mom is messing with you so that I would come comfort you.

Kiara ask where is my mom ? Kovu answers she left with your dad , so what do you want to do since we're alone? Kiara ask where is my brother at? Kovu answers he left to find Fuli. Whatever you want to do I will do it for you. Kiara smirks anything I want to do purring? Kovu looks at her smirk and says uh anything but that for now till tonight. Kiara ask what if I wanted to do that with a pouting face? Kovu lowers his head thinking about it and says I have to go and walks out. Kiara watches him walk out of the den and lays down and begins to shed tears over Kovu leaving her. Kovu walks up the path to the top of Pride Rock to see no one up here and headed back down to get Kiara.

After walking back down the path from the top of Pride Rock. Kovu turn to walk in to the den to get Kiara, but stops when he hears crying coming from inside the den and ask Kiara? Kiara sniffles a little when Kovu comes back. Kovu walks over to her and starts licking her muzzle causing her to stop shedding tears all together and giggles at Kovu giving her cubbie love. Kovu ask can you please stop crying and come with me? Kiara looks at him and lays back down. Kovu whispers in her ear making her look at him. Kovu motions her to come with him.

Kion walked through the pride lands going to the hot tub cave to meet up with Fuli. Fuli laid down waiting for Kion to show up here. Kion arrived at the cave to see Fuli laying down and says hi Fuli. Fuli turns around to see Kion . Kion walks along side Fuli and ask why did you want to come here for? Fuli rolls over on her back and ask what do you want to do? Kion looks at her and lowers his head closer to hers and smirks I was thinking about licking your cheek or stare at your beautiful eyes. Fuli nods her head uh I was thinking more like this.

Pulling Kion over her and smiles at him before bringing his face to hers in a kiss. Kion ask uh would you be interested in going swimming in the hot tub? Fuli shakes her head no. I want to do something like this. Kissing him in a deep passionate kiss. Kion wraps his paws around Fuli back. Fuli giggles at his look. Kion ask what is it? Fuli whispers in his ear licking the side of his cheek. Kion kisses her lips again. Fuli looks down and back up at him again and smirk at him. Kion looks down at her and back up at her and nods his head at her smirk and kisses her lips as Fuli gasp at him. Kion ask is it too- Fuli kisses him and whispers give me more. Kion kisses her more while pleasing her. Afterwards Kion and Fuli wish each other happy Upendi day.

Kiara was unsure about going with Kovu. Kovu ask Kiara to come with him. Kiara sits down and stares at him. Kovu smirks you really want to play don't you? Kiara smiles nodding her head yes. Kovu pounces on her only to be wrapped up by Kiara in a hug. Kovu ask can you let me go? Kiara shakes her head no. Kovu tells her I want to take you up to top of Pride Rock. Kiara shakes her head no again and kisses his lips passionately . After kissing him Kiara whispers in his ear I'm staying like this for awhile. Kovu ask can I take you up to top of Pride Rock to do this?

Kiara shakes her head no I want it now. Kovu sighs and kisses her passionately till she gasped . Kovu begins to pull out when Kiara shakes her head no and says more. Kovu kisses her again. Kiara whispers in his ear and kisses him. Kovu ask is this what you want to do all day? Kiara puts her paw up to her face and says yes or whispers in his ear making him give her a are you okay look. Kiara licks his cheek giving him I love you look. Kovu ask can you close your eyes first? Kiara ask your not gonna leave me are you? Kovu says if you can catch me we're do this again and tag your it and runs out of the den with Kiara chasing him yelling get back here while laughing.


	7. Kidnapped

Kion woke up next to Fuli in the hot tub cave thinking about what they did again yesterday. Fuli sleepy grabbed his paw and pulled it around her head snuggling deeper into his cheek. Fuli yearns sleepy and whispers good morning my prince. Kion smiles at her and says time to get back home before my parents come back. Fuli ask where are your parents anyway? Kion answers they said they were going to their honeymoon spot to spend Upendi day together alone and won't be back till between mid day and sunset.

Fuli looks around and ask Kion what would you do if I said whispering in his ear making him look at her and smirks oh you still think you didn't have enough. Fuli makes a pouting face saying I enjoyed it so much that it was pleasuring feeling. Kion ask are you feeling okay? Are you in heat again? Fuli giggles at his questions and says no, and whispers in his ear making his eyes go wide like plates. Kion whispers I wonder if Kiara feels like this. Fuli ask so are you gonna fill my desire? Kion answers later right now we have to get home. Fuli answers okay but don't let me down. Kion and Fuli head home to Meet up with the lion guard.

Ni and Sarafina went to Riverside Pride for Upendi day. Gavin decided to plan on getting back at his half sister. Kovu woke up laying next to Kiara and ask what happ- stops talking to notices that Kiara has her paws wrapped around his body and looks down to see they fell asleep while still together. Kiara stirs to movement to see Kovu laying on top of her and ask Kovu can you get up while blushing from their position they were in. Kovu gets up and they head back home. Kiara walks in the den to see that all the lioness are gone and it's only them there. Then Kion and Fuli came in to see it's just the four of them there. Kion decides to go hunt and ask Kovu to join him while the girls talk. As they left Gavin smiled that they will regret letting an outsider in the pride lands and Kiara will regret sleeping with the outsider.

Simba and Nala woke up in the jungle of love spending time together alone for privacy. Simba ask Nala are you ready to get back home? Nala nods her head yes. While Kion and Kovu were hunting for a wildebeest for the four of them. Gavin walked into the den to see Kiara and Fuli talking. Gavin runs over and says Kiara, Fuli thank goodness that I found you. Kiara ask what is it? Gavin tells them that Kion and Kovu were chasing a wildebeest and fell into cavern below. Kiara snarls show us. Gavin takes them to the spot of the hole. Kiara yells Kion, Kovu? Gavin tells them we have to get in there. All three of them enter the cavern to see three doors to three tunnels. Kiara tells Fuli to head down the tunnel and Gavin to head down the far tunnel. Kiara and Fuli head down the tunnels next to each other.

Gavin walked slowly till they didn't see each other and attacked them alone. Afterwards Gavin carried Kiara to a cell like chamber and locked her in it. Then knocked out Fuli and dragged her to another cell like chamber locking her in it next to Kiara. Kion and Kovu dragged a wildebeest into the den and said Kiara, Fuli we brought breakfast. Kion and Kovu look around to see no one here. Kovu ask Kion did the girls say they were gonna take a walk while we hunt? Kion answers no not that I recall.

Gavin goes to Scar's old cave to lay down. Kion and Kovu look around the Pride lands for Kiara and Fuli. Noon came and still couldn't find them. Simba and Nala came back with Ni and Sarafina to bump into Kion and Kovu. Nala ask Kion and Kovu where Kiara and Fuli are? Kion answers they left somewhere. Simba eyes Kion and ask uh Kion where is your sister? Kovu answers they disappeared after we left them to go hunt for a wildebeest and by the time we got back. They we're gone without a clue. Simba and Nala walk to the den and sniffs around for Kiara's scent to find Gavin's scent and says that's weird. Simba ask Nala what's weird? Nala tells them Gavin was in here. Ni says Gavin is suppose to stay in Scar's old cave till I got back or go with Katie.

Nala sniffs some more till she found Kiara's scent leading out of the den with Fuli's scent and Gavin. They visit Scar's old cave to see Gavin's gone but wrote note on the wall saying left for a walk around the Pride lands. Simba and Nala left to look for Gavin while Kion and Kovu went back to the den to see another note written on the wall saying Kovu you will pay for destroying me by losing Kiara and Fuli. Kion reads the note and ask who Kidnapped them. Ni and Sarafina walked in to see Kion and Kovu staring at a wall and ask Kion, Kovu what are you- stops to read the message on the wall and says oh no. Simba and Nala came into the den to see Ni and Sarafina staring at the ground. Nala ask what's wrong? Kion and Kovu rush to Nala shedding tears and say Kiara and Fuli were kidnapped. Kion and Kovu walk to the watering hole to get a drink. Kovu looked at a boulder to see another message saying Kovu I will return Kiara and Fuli to the King and queen and prince if you admit that you told me how to lure Kiara and Fuli out and kidnap them true or false?

Kion reads the message and ask you told this person how to kidnap them? Next clue is at the gorge. Kovu shakes his head no I've been with Kiara all the time and you. Kion thinks about the second message and this message and head to the gorge to look for another clue. Nala walk to the watering hole to get a drink of water when she spotted the message and headed to the gorge to find Kion and Kovu. Kovu looks around till he spot a mark on stone step and tells Kion I found it. Kion and Kovu look at the mark when Nala walk up behind them and ask you too know your not to come here. Kion looks at his mom to notice writing on a cliff wall. Nala reads it out loud. By now one of Kion's parents have joined you in your search for Kiara and Fuli. So Kovu, would you admit that you love being intimacy with Kiara while I had to be forced to do slave work because you wouldn't just leave back home. Nala tells Kovu when we get Kiara and Fuli back home you got some explaining to do to me and Simba.

Kovu lowers his head from Nala finding out more to it then just a normal relationship. By now it was getting late and Nala took the cubs home start their search in the morning. Kion lowers his head worry about his sister and Fuli. Nala tells them don't worried about them, but at least we know who kidnapped them. Kion ask who would that be? Nala answers my half brother Gavin!


	8. Rescue them

Kion and Kovu woke up early and went to the hot tub cave to look for another clue. Kovu found a mark with a message saying Kovu here is where Kiara and Fuli sleepped with Kion while you left to see your mother true or false? Kion reads it and says Oh Gavin is gonna get it now. Kovu continues reading it saying remember when I tried to kill Kiara now I wonder what Kiara will do when I kill you. Go to the outlands and say hi to your dead mother for the next clue. Kovu ran to the outlands with Kion to see Zira.

Vitani was standing there in front of the remaining outsiders as a cub still. Kovu ran into the den and yelled mom, you in here? Vitani steps forward to see her brother and Kion. Kovu ask where's mom at? Vitani holds her brother in a hug and says Kovu mom drowned in a river with Nuka yesterday. Kovu ask did a lion name Gavin come here? Vitani answers yes he said you fell into the gorge and river was coming. But she didn't see you in the river. Kovu she never came back nor Nuka.

Kovu looks at the remaining outsiders and ask Kion can you take them home to the pride lands. Kovu went to the river to look for the message when he found it, he couldn't believe what it said. Kovu ran to the top of Pride Rock to look for the next message. Kion lead the outsiders to the den and ask Simba if they could join our pride? Simba ask why would they join us for? Kion told him what Gavin did to Vitani and Kovu's mom and brother. Nala looked at her parents and step sister. Kovu arrived at the top of Pride Rock and looked around for the next message but didn't find it.

He looks down wondering where it was when he looks down to see the message saying here is where you became one with Kiara. After break ups you have a hole in your heart. Kovu looked around the pride lands for a hole in the ground and ran to it. Kovu looked around for a path into the cavern and found it. After entering the cavern to see three doors to three tunnels leading to room with Chambers and then there was the message saying they we're here but now one's with me and the other is in my cave. You'll find us at the gorge.

Kovu ran to the gorge to see Gavin waiting for him with Fuli tied up to a tree with vine. Kovu snarls let her go! Gavin snarled come and stop me if you can! Kovu charge at Gavin bitting and slapping till Gavin kicked Kovu to we're Fuli was tied to the tree and bit the vine freeing Fuli. Gavin snarled this only ends one way either you die or I do. Kovu charge at him forcing them both into the gorge with Kovu landing on top of Gavin at the bottom of the gorge. Fuli looked into the gorge to see Kovu laying on Gavin and ask Kovu are you okay? Then the river came through the gorge sending them both down river as Fuli looked on in horror as Kovu was sent down river and disappeared. Fuli looked around the gorge to see if Kovu clinged to the side of a wall of the gorge but he was gone. Fuli walked to Scar's old cave to see Kiara tied up in vine so she frees her. Kiara ask where is Kovu? Fuli lowers her head and says he sacrifice himself to stop Gavin once and for all. Kiara starts crying over losing Kovu.

Fuli walks with Kiara to the den to see her parents and tells them the news. Simba and Nala nuzzles their daughter seeing she's back. Kion ask Kiara where is Kovu at? Kiara breaks down and crys saying that Kovu sacrifice himself to stop Gavin. Kion lays down next to his sister hugging her. Kion ask her what are you gonna do about being crowned queen? Kiara thinks about it and says I'll resign from being crowned queen. Kion ask who's gonna take your place then? Simba steps in to say that Kion will take his place as king then. Kion ask his dad if I take my place as king would I have to choose a queen for me? Nala answers yes Kion, you would have to choose a queen for yourself. Kion looks around and says then for my queen I would choose Fuli as my queen! Fuli pounce on him kissing him passionately in front of everyone. After five minutes of kissing, Fuli breaks the kiss and stares at him before saying I would be honored to be your queen, my king.

A couple of days later Kiara started to forget about Kovu and the memory of him. All the times they mated. The happiness they brought each other. Now all of it was gone with Kovu. She started to hang with Tiifu and Zuri playing tag and hide and seek forgetting about Kovu. Nala looked at her and ask Simba I wonder how she's doing with the lost of Kovu? At night I sometimes think I hear her crying but when I check she stops crying falling to sleep. They we're mates and they also loved to be intmacy with each other past a normal relationship.

Simba says we don't know how much Gavin has destroyed of our daughter. Kion and Fuli continue being leaders of the lion guard. While dealing with the lost of Kovu my sister's mate. This was gonna be hard on the pride. Ni and Sarafina looked at Kiara their granddaughter and what their son did to her. Katie tried to comfort her but Kiara didn't want nothing to do with her after her brother kidnapped me and Fuli to kill Kovu. Simba looked at the sky and whispers father look after Kovu up there with you.


End file.
